L’amour est toujours vainqueur ?
by sailor digitale
Summary: Resume : Harry et co rentrent en 5ème année à poudlard.. Voldemort est de retour et l’amour aussi … ATTENTION, slash (r/r please)
1. Default Chapter

**L'amour est toujours vainqueur ?**

Disclamer : les perso… bla bla bla… n'appartiennent qu'a Rowling… bla bla bla… enfin bon, vous connaisez ca par cœur !

Resume : Harry et co rentrent en 5ème année à poudlard.. Voldemort est de retour et l'amour aussi … ATTENTION, slash

Alors, ce soir, j'avais pas très envie de continuer 'le temps est venu', alors j'me suis dit… 'pourquoi pas faire un ch'ti Yaoi ???' alors, en gros, c'est du slash Harry/Drago(suis pas sûre)  et pi du Dean/Seamus… Je vous pris d'être pas trop critique, c'est mon premier yaoi alors…. D'ailleur, pour HP, c'est 'Yaoi' ou 'shash' ???

 Merci de me lire !! et review svp ! ^_^

_Chapitre I : pensées d'un écolier._

     Harry regarda autour de lui… C'était son chez soi, il n'y a rien à dire ! La haute cheminée, les fauteuils mouelleux et les tables dans un coin. Pourdlard ! La salle commune de Grinffondor était son unique maison… A part chez les Wesley, et encore… Harry, assis dans le plus proche pouf du feu, se rememora les évenements de cet été….

      Tout d'abord, il y avait eu l'évidence, il ne pourrait plus sortir avec Cho. Plus maintenant qu'un mort s'était installé entre eux deux. Puis, les lettres de ses amis, Ron, Hermione et Sirius, ainsi que de seamus… A parament, il avait besoin de conseil et c'était avec lui qu'il avait le plus affinité… Après quelques lettres, Harry connaisait son ami par cœur et regrettait de ne pas avoir parler avec lui plus tôt. Seamus était un garcon qui était vraiment gentil mais qui était en plein remus-ménage : il commencait à tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami. Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire et lui avait dit clairement que, déjà, qu'avec une fille, il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors avec un mec… Seamus le savait mais il devint un correspondant régulier pour Harry qui lui écrivait volontiers, ils parlaient de tout, de rien. Harry lui avait avouer que Sirius était inoncent mais lui en parlait pas très souvent. 

       Ron aussi avait écrit pendant juillet. Harry n'en revenait pas : son ami n'en revenait pas, Ginny, sa petite sœur, sortait avec un cinquième année de Serdaigle… Ses parents étaient très contents car serdaigle accueillait les boss et ce garcon, Peter quelquechose, était préfet là-bas. Harry était content pour elle et, comme il l'avait fait remarquer à Ron, elle ne rougirait plus quand il serait là. Ca allait lui manquer mais, qui sait, peut-être qu'ils allaient devenir de grands amis…  Hermione, quand à elle, était partie quelques jours en Bulgarie mais était revenu, après avoir rompu avec Victor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur bulgare. Elle avait ajouter à Harry que 'ce petit voyage lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments'… Elle ne disait pas qui était l'heureux élu mais Harry n'avait pas de doute : c'était Ron qui occupait toutes les pensées de la brune.

        Et lui, qu'avait-il eu ? Un voyage dès le debut d'aout chez les Wesley, passant le mois à rire des blagues des jumeaux, des péripécies de Bill et de Charlie et surtout, des conversations 'entre mecs' avec Ron… Harry sourit à cette pensée. S'il ne se trompait pas, il y aurait bientôt un couple de plus dans sa classe… Après Lavande et Neville, ce sera au tour de Ron et d'Hermione d'être ensemble… Harry soupira, et lui, qui avait-t-il ? Dean et Seamus finirait, il esperait pour ce dernier, ensemble, Pavati vivait une correspondance avec le garcon de beaubaton … Mais lui ? Qui avait le droit de le prendre dans ses bras ? Personne. Il jouait le héros solitaire, toujours mettant les gens ensemble mais ne trouvant personne pour lui… Mais cela allait changer. Il décida de se trouver quelqu'un… Une fille… ou un mec…

   ''Harry ?''

   ''oui, Ron ?''

   ''on y va ?''

   ''Ouais''

   ''Tu pensais à quoi ?''

   ''A cet été magnifique et bisarre que j'ai passer''

Ron sourit, il était vrai qu'il avait été très bisarre cet été, à bien des égard d'ailleurs.

  ' 'Allez, on parlera demain, en attendant' commança-t-il avant de bailler aux cornelles 'au dodo !!''

   'Bien dit ! Allons nous couchez, demain, c'est la rentrée !' dit harry en claquant ses mains de satisfactions.

   'espérons qu'on aura pas potion avec serpentard…'dit alors Ron.

   'espérons qu'on aura pas de cours avec les serpentard !' ajouta Harry

   ' et que Trelaney a pris sa retraite…'rajouta Ron 

Ils rièrent de bon cœur jusqu'au dortoir des cinquièmes années où les autres garçons s'endormaient déjà…

   'Bonne nuit les gars !' lança Neville dans un baillement non caché

   'Bonne nuit !' repondirent-t-ils en cœur…

Cependant, Harry ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, il pensa encore au rendez-vous sur le quai 9 ¾, Ginny se lancant dans les bras d'un garcon, surment un batteur de l'équipe commentèrent les jumeaux, les pleures de Molly Wesley, les grognements de Ron et les hululements de chouettes. C'était à cet instant que tout faillit déraper. Une lumière verte, des hurlements et des sorciers trasplanants de partout… soudain une vois, augmenter grâce à sonorus 'RENTREZ LES ENFANTS DANS LE TRAIN !' alors, fusèrent de partout des femmes et des enfants, on les embarqua brutalement dans un wagon et là, un coup de sifflet, le train qui part… Harry eut juste le temps de voir la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la gare avant de s'endormir, surment à cause d'un sortilège quelconque, sur la banquette… Quand il reveilla, Hermione et Ron dormaient encore et il lui fallût quelques minutes suplémentaires pour reprendre ses esprits et retrouver où il se trouvait et pourquoi ... D'après ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore au banquet, il n'y avait eu aucun mort, juste quelques egratinures et quelques blessures graves…L'attaque venait de mangmorts et la bonne nouvelle, selon lui, c'est que le ministre accepte enfin la renaissance de Voldemort… Cependant, l'attaque n'ayant fait aucunne victime fût prise comme un avetisement par les autorités.. Harry soupira, l'année promettait d'être chargée avec les couples, les cours et par dessus tout ça, Voldemort de retour….

   'Harry, tu dors pas'

   'Non, je repensais à ce qu'il s'est passer à la gare et pendant les vacances….'

   'Oui, moi aussi'

   'Seam' ?'

   'Oui ?'

   'Dis-le lui… à Dean'

   'Tu crois ?'

   'Oui, c'est ce que je ferais à ta place'

   'Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire, je pourais pas garder cela fermer très longtemps de toutes manières…'

   'humm.. je vois… bonne chance'

   'Merci Harry…. Bonne nuit….'

   'Bonne nuit Seam' '

note de l'auteur :

voilà, finish… Je n'oublie pas 'le temps est venu' mais, j'aime bien cette fic, elle me plait.. et vous ??? reviewer please !!

Sailor digitale


	2. déclaration

L'AMOUR EST-IL TOUJOURS VAINQUEUR ??

Disclamer : blablabla… Com' d'habitude, les persos ne m'apartiennent pas, je ne percoit pas de tunes pour ecrire, Harry et co appartiennent à J.K. Rowling… Elle veut pas me les preter ?? non, c'est sure ?? snif snif !

KIKOU !!! et oui, encore la folle ) pour mon super-giga retour, un ,voir deux,  chapitre de 'l'amour est-il toujours vanqueur ?'… a tt !

_Chapitre 2 : Les cœurs chavirent, encore des morts…___

 'Seamus ?'

 'Oui Dean ?'

 'Qu'est que t'as ?'

 'Pardon ?'

 'Tu as l'air preocuper par quelque chose… Aller,tu peux me le dire, j'suis ton meilleur copain non ?'

 ' oui mais…' Seamus hésita mais repensa au parole d'Harry « dis lui, c'est ce que je ferrais à ta place »… Seamus soupira 'D'accord, mais promet moi de ne pas m'en vouloir !'

 'Qu'est qu'il y a ?'

 'Dean, je … je crois que…'

 'Que quoi ?' le taquina Dean. Puis, remarquant l'air stressé de son ami 'qu'est qui se passe…'

 'Ecoute… je … je t'aime !' Seamus soupira, ça y était. Depuis deux ans maintenant, il voulait lui dire, c'etait sortit mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il sache la reaction de Dean…

 'Seamus…Il… il faut que je refléchise…' dit dean avec gêne et il sortit du dortoir où Seamus l'avait emmener.

Seamus s'ecroula sur son lit… Il le savait, il le savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais au moins, il ne regretait rien, à part la fantastique amitié qui le liait à Dean…

 'Seam' ?' 

 'Ron, Harry ?'

 'Ouais, c'est nous… Qu'est qu'il se passe, on a vu Dean sortir en étant boulverser…'

 'Je lui ai dit, harry, je lui ai dit…'

 'Oh, non…'

 'Je le savait, je le savait… comment je vais vivre maintenant ? Comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans lui…' Seamus se jetta dans les bras de Harry à qui Ron lancait un regard interrogateur..

Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il le lui dirait plus tard, mais que ce n'était pas le moment. Ron hocha la tête, en effet, Seamus, pleurait et c'était la première fois en quatre ans.

 'Merci.. Harry..Je vais en méthamorphose (ils avaient cour dans une demi heure), je vais essayer de me calmer…'

 'd'ac…' repondit harry

 'maintenant, tu peux me dire ce qui e passe?' demanda ron serieusement

 'Ok… Seamus vien de …euh… declarer sa flame à Dean…'

 'QUOI !'

 ' chut !'

 'mais, il … il est pédé ?'

 'RON…Je crois qu'il a le droit d'aimer qui il veux non ?'

 'Evidament, mon frère aussi est homo mais… je ne le voyait pas comme ca…'

 'Ton frère est homo ?'

 'Oui, Charlie… Il a dit ça à ma mère et je peux te dire qu'elle n'a pas su comment réagir… Enfin, maintenant, ça s'est calmer… Mais on change de sujet la !'

 'Bon…oui, il est amoureux de Dean…Mais aparament, c'est pas réciproque…'

 'Le pauvre… Ca doit être dur… déjà qu'une fille c'est difficile mais un mec…'

Harry soupira.

 'Comme tu dis…'

 'Et toi, Harry…'

 'Quoi moi ??'

 'Bah, t'as bien quelqu'un non ?'

 'Non… Je pensais à Cho l'année dernière, mais plus maintenant…'

 'A cause de Cedric ?'

 'En autre..oui… Mais et toi ? Avec Hermione, ca avance ?'

 'Mais…non, pas du tout…non.. Haryyy…' dit ron en rougissant

 'Alleeez, j'suis ton pote non ?'

 'okkk… Oui, Herm' m'interresse… Mais elle m'engeulle tout le temps, j'ai aucune chance….'

 'Qui sait… Qui aime bien chatît bien…' 

 'Pardon ??'

 'Proverbe moldu ' espliqua Harry

 'Ah… Sinon, je lui demanderai quand tu aurai trouver ta personne… Male ou femelle…'

 'Ronn…'

 'alleez.'

 'Ok…'

Ils se serrèrent la main.

 'Allons-y, le cour commence dans un quart d'heure..'

Après avoir mis Hermione au courant (pour Seamus), ils partirent vers la salle

 ' Potter…'

 'Malfroy…'

 'Tiens, t'es tout seul…' 

 'Oui, et alors ?'

Il les croisa en bousculant Harrry au passage. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ratrapèrent le couloir principal… Là, ils virent Dean…

 'J'y va… On se retrouve en métha !' dit Harry

 'Ok…'

Harry alla voir Dean

 'Salut, ca va?'

 'Non…'

 'ok… Tu veux en parler ?'

 'Tu .. tu sais ?'

 'Oui, Seamus m'a dit ses… euh…s entiments pour toi cet été …'

 'Oh…je vois… Je savais pas, j'aurais dû…'

 'Dean ?'

 'Oui harry ?'

 'Qu'est que tu en penses?'

 'Bien, mes parents…'

 'TOI ! qu'es que tu recent pour Seamus ?'

 'JE sais pas.. Oui, je coris que je suis amoureux aussi mais…'

 'TU veux pas… pourquoi ? A cause de tes parents ?' Dean aquieça 'C'est pas tes parents qui vont dire avec qui tu dois vivre… Si tu savais le temps qu'il a fallu pour que Seamus se deçide à te le dire… Il t'aime veritablement, tu sais…'

 'Je sais pas…je sais plus quoi faire Harry !! JE SAIS PLUS OU J'EN SUIS !!!'

 'Ecoute…'

 'Part Potter, je vais lui parler…' dit Malfroy

 'Mais…'

 'Ne t'en fait pas… Je vais pas le tuer…'

 'Bien…' Harry partit en se demandant si c'était réellement Drago.

 'Ecoute… Dean. Je sais ce que tu resents..'

 'Tu l'aimes n'est pas ?'

 'De qui tu parles ?'

 'Harry…'

 'CA VA PAS !! JE Suis drago malfroy, je ne peux pas être amoureux de ce Potter…'

 'Arrete de te mentir… Tu l'aime autant que j'aime Seamus, seulement, tu as peur des réaction des serpentard…'

 'Non, des Griffondors…'

 'JE vois, on est dans la même situation..'

 'Non…'

 'Pardon ?'

 'Tu , tu sais qu'il t'aime, fonce ! ne pense pas aux consequences…'

 '…mErci, Drago'

Il partit vers le cour de méthamorphose…

 'Si seulement tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour moi…'

Dean courait vers la salle 01, celle de méthamorphose… Oui, il aimait Seamus, sdeppuis tellement longtemps que c'était passer inapercu, tellement forte pourtant… Soudain, il le vit, entourer des 5èmes années, il pleurait… « A cause de moi…' pensa-t-il

 'Seam' ?'

 'Dean !'

 'Ouais, c'est moi…'

 'Je…j'ai reflechit…'expliqua dean en s'approchant de seamus… Les autres élèves, s'écartèrent, conscients de se qu'il se passait.

 'Et ?' demanda anxieux Seamus

Dean l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres (tellement doucesse dit-il). Seamus n'en revenait pas. Dean, Son dean était en train de lui porouver son amour.. Il répondit à son baiser avec force, pour essayer de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui…

 'Hum Hum…'

OUPS..ils se séparairent à contre cœur.

 'Ecoutez, nous, ça nous dérange pas vraiment' commença Lanvande 'Mais, les profs, j'suis pas sur…'

 'Ouais, ele a pas tord' avoua Dean sans lacher des yeux Seeamus

 'Oui, t'a toujours raison…' repliqua Seamus en lui donnait un ch'ti bécot

 'EH ! T'as pas le droit !' Et il le réembrassa… Ce jeu était en fait une manière de se réembrasser. Ils avaient l'impression d'être en anque l'un de l 'autre, en vouloir plus… Il se regardèrent, ils comprirent ce que l'autre voulait… Mais, pas maintenant, pas devant tout le monde. Ils se réembrassèrent une dernière fois… Et rougirent.

 'Allez, les gars ! arretez !'

 'Hum ! Bonjour Proffeseur'

 'Boujour, rentrez…'

Pendant le cour (supportable) de Mac Gonadall, Seamus et Dean n'arretaient pas de se lancer des regards qui disaient clairement 'j'ai envie de toi'… Mac Gonadall n'etait pas dupe mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer mais, au bout d'une demi-heure

 'Bon, ca suffit maintenant, arretez ces regards sinon j e devrais vous séparer !'

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent leurs tables honteux. Ils ne quittèrent le bureau des yeux que pour sortir de la classe, au bout de 2 heures de cours insoutenable (pour eux) mais tres instructif (selon hermione)…

Le lendemain

 'Salut !'

 'Salut Herm' ' declara Harry

 'S'lut Mione.' Dit Ron la bouche pleine

 'On a quoi aujourd'hui ?'

 'DCFM, puis Potions et enfin Creatures magiques.' Repondit Hermione

 'Genial, on va avoir une super apres-midi…' simplifia Harry

 'Ouais..waaaaa…'(baillement de ron)

 'et, bien, vous avez l'air vachement réveiller…' commenta Hermione

 'Oh, ca va… C'est juste que Seamus et Dean…'

 'Ohhh… Zont fait des choses pas nettes ?'

 'Non, voulaient pas se lacher…' repondit Harry avant de cacher un baillement

 'Ca n'explique pas…'

 'Ben, apres, ils ont discuter comme des fous… Des truc très …'

 'Perso…'

 '…je vois' commenta Hermione 'en tout cas, vous avez interet à vous reveiller car on a DCFM dans une heure…'

Elle fut interompu pas l'arrivée du courrier. Harry était toujours en extase devant ce moment, des centaines de hiboux entrants en meme temps dans la salle.

 'dis Hermione, t'es toujours abonnée à la Gazette ?'

 'Ouais', comme pour confirmer ses dires, une chouette effraie laissa tomber le journal dans son assiette et le premier titre laissa un grnad blanc dans toute la salle (de nombreux élèves avaient recus la gazette) :

 « ATTAQUE DE PRES-AU-LARD ET DU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE : bilan 10 morts et plus d'une centaine de blésser… »

Un silence de mort, suivit pas les proffeseurs suivirent, chacun lisant l'article :

 Hier apres-midi, lors des soldes, une attaques coordonée s'est déroulée à Londres, sur le chemin de traverse (7 morts, 86 bléssés) et à Pres-au-lard (3 morts, 90 bléssés) a laisser les personnes du ministère sur le banc de quidditch. En effet, les attaques étants survenues silmutanément, ils ont mis un temps précieux à s'activer, laissant à la centaine de mangmorts répartis sur les deux sites de comettre des meutres. Nous voudrions remerciez Mr Wesley et Mr Black, l'un étant sur le chemin de traverse avec sa femme, l'autre à Pres-au-lard, pour avoir limiter les tueries, au risque de leurs propres vies. Mr Black a été innoncenter et Mr Wesley a reçu, l'ordre de Merlin, 2nde classe. Voici la liste des disparus :

- Quer Magaly

- Denos Martin

- Longdubart Justine (ordre du merlin 1ère classe, titre postume)

- Chang Zin 

- Finnigan Vince (ordre du merlin 2nde, titre postume)

- Flecher Amy

- Bumbo Sam

- Flinch Margot (ordre du merlin 2nde, titre postume)

- Denos Petunia

 Et Dumbledore Johanna

                                        En l'homage des victimes, une minute de silence sera respecter cet apres –midi, à 15h..

 J.K.Resling

Harry leva les yeux vers Seamus. A son expression de désarois total, le 'vince Finnigan' devait être proche de lui, par contre, Neville se leva et couru vers la salle commune.Harry parcouru la salle des yeux, même chez les serpentard, la surprise était de mise, ils semblait abatus,certains pleuraient mais ils paraisaient tous comme vidé, surtout Drago Malfroy.Harry donna un petit coude à Ron en lui montrant le jeune homme mais Ron secoua la tête et lui montra Seamus qui pleurait maintenant dans les bras de Dean. 

Ron chuchota à Harry 'Vince Finnigan, c'est le grand frère de Seamus, il travaillait comme auror de sercurité au chemin de traverse.' Devant l'air interogateur, il expliqua 'Fudge savait que le chemin pourai être attaquer, alors il a poster quelques aurors là-bas.' 'oh.' Fut tout ce qu'à Harry pu dire. Des élèves de Pouffsouffle se levèrent et vinrent vers Seamus. Seamus leva les yeux, il avait devant lui les leilleurs amis de Amy Flecher et Harry put reconnaître Justin Flinch-Fletchey, l'air tellement abbattu. Les deux (justin et seamus) se serèrent la main puis se prirent dans les bras. Dean regarda la scène avec une certaine pointe de jalousie mais ne dit rien, ce qui se passait entre les deux garçon n'avait rien avoir avec une quelconque situation amoureuse, ils pleuraient ensemble leurs morts. Harry appris plus tard que c'était la mère de Justin, qui était de fonction avec le frère de Seamus, qui était morte. S'en suit un frondonnement dans la salle, qui prit la tournure d'un chanson. Tous les élèves se levèrent de leurs chaises et entamèrent cette chanson. Harry, qui ne l'avait jamais entendu su pourtant la chanter, ainsi que tous les élèves de la salle : c'était l'hymne maigique de l'Angleterre, celle que tous sorciers connaît, qui est dans tous les cœurs des sorciers. Cette chanson était tellement triste mais pouvait, Harry le savait, être gai, mais elle était, à ce moment, le reflet du cœur des personnes presentes dans la salle : triste, mélancolique. Harry jetta un cou d'œil aux Serpentard, et vit Malfroy et quelques autres pleurer. Harry se promis d'être plus clement aujourd'hui. C'est à cet instant précis que Dumbledore et les autres professeurs entrèrent dans la salle. Surpris, ils ne comprirent pas la situation mais quand il virent les élèves entamer le deuxième couplet de 'Together, forever, magic' mélancoliquèrement, ils comprirent la gravité de la situation. Mac gonadall pris une gazette à la table des Griffondors et le montra aux autres.Ils rejoinièrent leurs place et accompagnerent leur élèves dans cette chanson : (traduiction)

... Nous seront ensemble 

_Pour la victoire_

_Pour la tristesse_

_Nous seront reunis_

_Ensembles, cote à cote,_

_Pour toujours, _

_Nous seront ensemble,_

_Pour nous voir_

_Gagner ou perdre_

_Pour le monde magique,_

_Pour l'amour de notre pays_

_Pour l'amour des autres,_

_Nous seront ensemble, _

_Pour toi_

_Et pour moi_

_Et pour ceux qui sont mort_

_Et qu'on aime si fort_

_..._

Puis, Dumbledore pris la parôle :

 'Messieurs, medemoiselles,

Je ne vais pas faire de grands discours, 

Je voudrais juste que vous regardiez votre voisin, toutes les personnes de cette assemblée

Nous somme réunnis ce matin sous le même chagrin (son, regard s'attarda sur les Serpentard) et nous devrions mettre nos differents de coté pour protèger ceux qui nous sont chers.'

------------------------------------note de l'auteur ----------------------------------

Voilà, finish.. je sais qu'il est triste ce chapitre (en fait, la fin) mais j'ai voulu montrer la situation de crise qui traverse le monde d'Harry et co… Je prends des 'victimes' connues pour avoir plus d'impact aupres des perso… J'avais vraiment envie de montrer la relation Seamus/Dean qui, vous l'avourer, et vraiment flagrante… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'y ai mis bcp… review pleasseee !

Pi, j'ai réussi à mettre Drago puis gentil et ca, c'etait avant le chap de 'le temps est venu'

Sailor digitale


End file.
